


Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

by hummdrumlife



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummdrumlife/pseuds/hummdrumlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Established Relationship Kagakuro Fluff piece for my bestie.  Everyone has weird dreams and then they cuddle.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotkadamn (shadowslovesong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowslovesong/gifts).



Kagami dreams of basketballs, which should be no surprise to anyone. This time they're falling from the sky, and they're small and... soft somehow. Kind of like it's snowing. And he's walking through it with the rest of the team, except that one by one, they go fuzzy and see-through and eventually fade from sight until it's just him and Kuroko, side by side. A street lamp comes up beside them (interesting since there doesn't seem to be houses, or streets, or even ground anywhere), and just underneath it, Kagami notices Kuroko shiver - just a little twitch up of his shoulders and a nose wrinkle. He sniffs and stops, whipping off his jacket and stepping in front of Kuroko to stop him. He throws the jacket over Kuroko's small shoulders and pulls the lapels close around his chin so that just Kuroko's cheeks and his large, ice-blue eyes peek up from beneath it. Kagami can't help it - he grins and lets out a little laugh at the sight, causing Kuroko's brows to descend a few centimeters in disapproval. To apologize, Kagami takes a step closer, still smiling, and then closes his eyes as he bends down to press his lips to Kuroko's forehead. The kiss lands... on what feels like a lot more hair than he remembers Kuroko having. Kagami frowns.

" _Arf!_ "

Nigou's dream bark starts Kagami awake and what he sees as his lids fly open doesn't help. Kuroko is hovering directly above him in his dark bedroom, his face and his eyes (which look much more unearthly than he remembers thinking under that street lamp) so close that they're doubled.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko says in his quiet, even voice just as Kagami shouts in surprise and jolts in bed, leading his forehead to impact rather hard with Kuroko's, knocking him back to sitting, splayed on Kagami's knees. Kagami curses and Kuroko hisses out an "ow" as both of them hold their heads.

"You shouldn't be so violent," Kuroko mutters as he rubs his forehead in little circles, wincing, but Kagami's heart is still pounding with fight-or-flight and that monotone is not cute right now.

"What the hell were you doing," he shouts, gesticulating with one hand while still holding his head with the other. "Do you always stare at me when I sleep?! Why aren't _you_ asleep?!"

One of his eyes still closed, Kuroko looks up at Kagami with the other and Kagami could swear he was pouting.

"... I had a nightmare," he murmurs, letting his hand fall finally, looking down at Kagami's thighs, and just that downturn of his lips means that Kagami's battle to stay angry at him is lost, throbbing head or not. He heaves out a frustrated sigh, then leans down to roughly grab Kuroko around both biceps and wrestle him up the bed until he's wrapped up in Kagami's arms, his back against Kagami's broad chest. He'd made a small sound of displeasure when he'd first been grabbed, which means his first words upon settling are, "I could have moved myself."

"I know," Kagami near-growls into Kuroko's shoulder, squeezing him tighter for a moment before softening. "... But I wanted you here faster."

Seemingly pleased by that response, Kuroko falls silent, just resting one hand over top of Kagami's forearm and nestling down into the pillow with a squirm of his head and a sigh. After a quiet moment, Kagami shifts his lips to beside Kuroko's ear and his tone to the one he only uses in this room and with this boy.

"What was it about?"

"The past." A pause. "And the future. The past was the future. I would be walking towards Seirin, and I could see you standing beside the door, but just as I would take a step, it would change. I would arrive at Teikō, I would be in junior high again. The years would blur, it would be time to leave. But then it would start again. No matter how hard I ran, it would always start again."

Unconsciously, Kagami had started to draw his arms tighter around Kuroko as he spoke, his fingers drawing the fabric of his loose white t-shirt into his fist. He exhales when Kuroko finishes as if he could feel the exhaustion pouring through his own muscles, the futility draining his stamina. If he was smarter, if he was more capable with words, he'd know what to say to try to express that... empathy pouring through him when he thinks about being trapped like that, unable to get to what he knows at least for him was the most important day of his life.

What he comes up with is just a mumbled, "That's terrible," against Kuroko's neck. It's enough, though, for Kuroko, and he uses his hands to draw Kagami's arms even tighter around him.

"It was."

Not even because it was so terrible at Teikō, with the Generation. There were good times for him there, experiences that he wouldn't trade, because they meant so much then and they've made him who he's become now. Those times were certainly balanced out by the general malaise that seemed all-consuming toward the end, though - feeling lost and unhinged and unneeded. And when he compares even the best of those times to the feeling he gets when he looks at Kagami and knows - just knows what he's thinking and feeling without even needing to ask, that dream becomes a night terror that stops his breath and he can't focus on it for a second longer, not while he's here, not while Kagami is holding him.

"... What were _you_ dreaming of," he asks, and Kagami's lips immediately quirk against Kuroko's skin into a wry twist.

"... Nothing," he replies gruffly, shutting his eyes, but that only causes Kuroko's interest to peak and he squirms in a circle as Kagami instantly groans, but loosens his grip to accommodate it. Kuroko finally twists and wriggles his way round so that his nose is pressed again against Kagami's. He blinks curious eyes and pokes one finger into Kagami's ribs.

"Tell me."

Kagami grunts at the poke (even though it didn't really hurt that much) and looks away up at the ceiling. "Why? It's stupid."

"It will help me get to sleep. I've told you my dream, now you have to tell me yours."

Kagami groans louder than ever and throws an arm over his head as he flops onto his back; Kuroko predictably inches closer and leans his chin down onto Kagami's chest, waiting. After a long pause, Kagami finally speaks, though he definitely still sounds reluctant.

"... I was going to kiss you, in the snow. And you turned into Nigou."

There's another quiet moment as Kagami continues to stare up at the ceiling, bracing himself, before Kuroko lifts a hand and touches one finger to Kagami's nose.

"Do not kiss Nigou, Kagami-kun. He is a dog. That isn't right."

Kagami scoffs as he spins to look aghast at Kuroko.

"I didn't _want_ to! It's not like I wanted-- that's gross!"

"Just make sure that you don't," Kuroko continues, just as seriously. "It would be very confusing. Besides, he is not the right Tetsuya."

Kagami continues to gape at Kuroko until his last words, and then he shuts his mouth with one final indignant huff. He glares for a moment longer before cupping his fingers around Kuroko's chin and lifting it from his chest with surprising delicacy. With a careful bend of his neck, he ducks down to press his mouth to Kuroko's, just enough pressure to make it felt before stopping, giving over the choice of how much and how long. Kuroko then puts his palm over the back of Kagami's hand and flicks his tongue against the crease of Kagami's lips before pulling back. He smiles down at Kagami in the darkness and it makes Kagami's head spin, as per usual. Then Kuroko nestles down onto his chest again, this time with his cheek and ear pressed to its steady thud. He shuts his eyes.

"I think I can sleep now," he says softly, and Kagami closes his own eyes, grinning at the blackness behind his lids. He has to control the smile before he can reply.

"Good. Dream about better things this time. Like the breakfast I'll make you."

"No French toast this time," Kuroko demands, still quiet but firm. "It is too heavy for breakfast food."

A silent laugh shakes Kuroko's head on Kagami's chest, but then Kagami nods. "If you say so."

"Kagami-kun."

"Mm?"

"Sweet dreams."


End file.
